


Milk Sweeter

by Batscree



Category: Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Breastfeeding, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fanbabies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batscree/pseuds/Batscree
Summary: Elora is out collecting herbs for her sick son at home and took her daughter with her. The baby gets a bit fussy and a break to feed her is needed.





	Milk Sweeter

**Author's Note:**

> Set in an AU, Elora is from a tribe of faun based off Celtic culture and are hidden from other species clans. She’s mated to Spyro in a forbidden relationship and has two kids with him. The only ones who know of this are Spyro’s friends and Elora’s friend, Thistle.  
> Also, I renamed Smouge to Smog due to some “complications.”

Hooves stomped their way through the forest floor, delicate yet stern in their trudge. The owner of said strides was on a mission, a mission to find some herbs and much needed materials. This owner was Elora, a faun and scavenger in her small tribe. With her was her infant daughter, Cecilia, who was wrapped firmly in a sling located on her mother’s back. She was fast asleep and snoozing soundly.

She had left her eldest back at her hut in the care of her dear friend, Thistle. Thistle was a sweet lady and medicine medic in training, so she trusted her to watch over her sick son for the time being. While she did consider leaving her youngest with the trainee as well, she quickly dismissed the idea and decided to bring the infant along with her. As much as she trusted her friend, she wasn’t the best with kids and having to look after a sick child and a baby at the same time would have been overwhelming.

That and Elora liked to have company when she went out hunting.

“Even if you can’t speak yet, you’re still one of the best conversationalist I’ve met.”

The mother of two chuckled, gesturing to the now peeping child. The baby didn’t respond of course, but that didn’t detour the faun. Response or no response, she was still good for a listen.

Carrying on with her task, she spotted a small tree littered with shimmering, white flowers all by its lonesome in the forest clearing. The tree was about a foot taller than the female and fairly thin and ill-looking, but whose leaves glistened in the sunshine. There still appeared to be dewdrops from the morning’s drizzle on the soft, green leaves. The red head made her way over to the tree.

She pulled down a tulip-looking flower, petals pure and untouched by foreign hands. She gently brought the flora towards her snout and smelt of the inner hollows of it. A light yellow custard-like substance was hidden inside and with a swift lick; she lapped at the tasty substance.

“Sweet, but not quite ripe.” She noted before releasing the flower’s stem, allowing it to fall back to where it once was.

Though the plant would provide a tasty meal if she were to get a sample of the substance within, it was not what she was set out to find and would only work to distract her from the task at hand. So on through the forest she went.

 

~oOo~

 

Hours into her journey she had collected nearly all of what she needed, but was still shy of a few herbs. She now lay resting near a small stream along one of the pathways. Her aching hooves thanked her as she finally sat down and released any pressure off of them. She set her satchel down beside her and groaned in discomfort as her shoulders ached. 

“Let’s see, I’ve got the chestnuts and acorns, the oak roots, managed to find those vines Vixus needed, located a possible spot to build an emergency brook, a couple of various wood branches, the fire petals for the stew, and now I just need to find those other herbs Thistle asked for...”

She thought over all the resources she needed and had, not noticing her squirming baby at first, until the dragon hybrid began to squeak and growl in frustration. The mama faun’s ears perked at the presence on her back and promptly worked to shift the position of the sling towards the front.

Now with the fussy baby at her front and center, Elora worked to loosen the wrappings and gaze down at the light brown bundle in her lap. Little clawed paws kicked to stretch away the stiff joints, having been curled up for a while. The tiny maw of the whelp opened wide in a yawn, further brushing away the sleep. She licked her lips and squirmed happily at the sight of her carrier.

The mother couldn’t help but smile at the little thing, gently taking the whelp’s back legs into her hands and playing with them, further working to stretch out her child’s joints and muscles. The faun just continued cooing at her giggly daughter and laughed along when Cecilia squealed at the light kisses at her tiny feet. Cecilia didn’t have hooves like Elora, but rather, had paws reminiscent of her father.

Cecilia continued her wiggling and squirming, trying to roll over or reach out towards her mama. When it was clear she wasn’t going to settle down any time soon, Elora had to lift the bundle up and began rocking her against her shoulder.

The whelp was not having it.

Soft mumbles and peeps were turning into silent wails as the mother desperately tried to get the young one back to sleep and continue her errands. She rocked and bounced and shushed. The cries continue. 

Elora was just about to give up when suddenly she felt the soft nibbles of toothless gums against her breast. She stopped her rocking and looked down with wide, emerald eyes; her tail swishing behind her in amusement, a smirk quirking at the corner of her lips. 

“Oh, I know what it is now, fire gem.”

Elora shifted her position, making herself and her baby more comfortable on the floral soil. She removed her loose top and the sling and delicately positioned the hungry babe against her chest and stomach. One hand held underneath her and the other keeping her head in placed against her breast.

Once they were settled in and comfortable, Cecilia little maw latched onto her mother and began to suckle. Soft purrs sounded from the content infant, drinking away in the safety of her mother’s arms. Elora couldn’t help but to gaze fondly down at her feeding baby, alive and happy.

It was moments like these that the faun felt like she held the whole world in her hands. Cliché and unoriginal as it may sound, this was her world. Ever since she first got pregnant with Smog and then later had Cecilia, she’s felt like a whole new person. She’s happier, if not a bit stressed, much more fulfilling then she was before meeting Spyro.

Before falling in love with Spyro and mating with him in secret, life in the tribe was uneventful. The days ran together and the only action that ever happened was either out of range from the tribe or were isolated cases. It’s not that she felt useless or that a scandal had to happen, but she desire more out of life.

Then she met Spyro, who brought excitement, adventure into her repetitive life.

Her gaze did not turn from the sight of the hybrid infant still suckling on her bare breast. She reminisced on her first born, Smog, back when she first breastfed him. He was a lot fussier than Cecilia is, would squirm and growl whenever she attempted to guide him to her teat. She chuckled at the memory of the little, purple kit trying to push her away until finally giving in when he got hungry enough.

Cecilia finished her nursing and released herself from her mother’s bosom, deciding to lie against her instead. Elora merely smiled and placed her baby on her lap and began to gently pat the infant’s back. The brown ball of scales and fluff let out a small belch followed by a short flare of flames and began to wag her tail in contentment before curling onto her mother’s lap once more.

“Better baby?”

She was met with a happy smile from the babe and a peep of agreement. The mother faun lifted her baby from her lap and made work to rewrap the sling so it faced the front and placed her bundle of joy back inside, safe and secure. She sat up, grabbed her satchel, and began walking back along the path.

“Good, now, let’s get going so we can finish our errands and get back home to make lunch. How does flame-fire stew sound?“

The baby gurgled up at her mother and Elora took that as a sign of ‘yes.’ A grin tugged at the corners of her lips as she looked down at the babe who was reaching her hands up at the mother.

“Yeah, I thought so too.”


End file.
